Never lose hope
by Rumbelleforever64
Summary: This story is set in season 2. It's about a week after they solve the mystery of the Mask. Patricia and Nina are kidnapped and tortured by Rufus Zeno. Will Sibuna saves them, or leave them to their fate? Peddie, Fabina and a bit of Amfie. WARNING: May contain mentions of graphic torture and rape later on. FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! This is my first HOA fanfiction, so please be honest!

Patricia' s POV

It was a normal day at Anubis. Sibuna had solved the mystery of the Mask, everyone in the house was FINALLY paired up, including me and Eddie, and we had a history project due in a few days. All in all, how school should be. Nina and I had decided to go out to the woods. The house was too noisy to be in there all day. We walked out to Sibuna clearing, where Sibuna had been formed last year. We had just started talking about our respective boyfriends when Nina suddenly fell forwards. I caught her and looked straight ahead. I couldn't help but whimper. Rufus Zeno was in front of me, with a brick in his hand. "Did you really think I would stay dead?" He growled. He gestured me to star walking, but when I refused, he slung Nina over his shoulder and pulled a knife from his pocket. He put it to her back. I walked beside him, not dareing to try and run. I couldn't leave Nina. We arrived a warehouse, a good way from the house. He opened the door, forced me inside, then threw Nina onto the floor. I pulled her head onto my lap and tried to stop the bleeding. As the door closed, I had one thought... Please let Sibuna find us...

Sooooooooooooooooooooo, what do you think? I will try to update regularly. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

I didn't really blame the girls for wanting out of the house. Jerome and Alfie were playing pranks on everyone, Fabian was catching me up on what Sibuna had been up to in the last two years and Mara, Joy and Amber were having a girly chat. Then Fabian said something that made my blood run cold. "...and Rufus just drove off with her still in the van." I gaped at Fabian. He looked confused. "What? Was it something I said?" He asked.

"Patricia was kidnapped by Rufus?" Try as I might, I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice. She may drive me up the wall sometimes, but if anyone hurt my Yacker, I don't know what I would do. Fabian looked me in the eye.

"Relax Osirion, you already got your revenge on Rufus." He smiled. Just then, I heard my phone start to play "Sick Puppies". Patricia was calling me.

"Hello"

_Eddie? Voice was shaking_

"What's wrong?" I put it on speaker so Fabian could hear,

_He's back. Rufus is back. He's got me and Nina, please help..._

We heard a blood curdling scream and the line went dead...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so I've been getting a couple requests to make Eddie protective of Patricia and it made me realize that I should get ideas fro you lot! So after this chapter, anything you think would make a cool addition, either stick it in a review or PM me. Now on with the story...

Nina's POV

My head was killing me. I couldn't see a thing. I heard someone calling me. "Nina? Nina! Can you open your eyes?Please Nina!" I recognized the voice of Patricia. She had never sounded so desperate and...oh wait, she said my eyes were shut, that explained a lot. I forced my eyes open and looking up, see Patricia with tears in her eyes. Just as I sat up, she practically tackled me into a hug. "Nina! Thank God! I thought Rufus had killed you!" She released me from her hug. I coughed. "R-R-Rufus? I thought Eddie killed him?" "Apparently not." I took a moment to look at her properly. She had a large red mark across her face and a black eye. Otherwise, she looked unharmed. My head throbbed. "Are you OK?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Not to happy to have been kidnapped again. I tried to call Eddie but I didn't get to say anything other than we've been kidnapped. Rufus caught me and punched me in the eye before slapping me. I think I screamed before he turned off my phone." I was shaking. I had one thought in my mind at that moment

_Please let Sibuna find us..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! How is everyone? So I can't decide who's POV the next chapter should be in, so I want to let you guys decide...

Patricia

Fabian

Eddie

Piper (I'm writing it so she comes back for a visit)

Nina

Amber

Deadline is tomorrow so post your choice on review or on PM,

Until then, Adios Amigos!


	5. Chapter 5

So the winner of the POV competition is...EDDIE! So here it is...

Eddie's POV

Patricia? Kidnapped? For the second time in two years? What kind of protector am I if can't protect my girlfriend or the Chosen One? I looked over to Fabian but he wasn't there. He was talking to Amber, Joy and Alfie. I knew he was calling a Sibuna meeting. I went over to them. Amber and Joy were crying. Alfie looked in shock. And Fabian? Fabian looked like I felt...pissed. Just then the door opened and, for a second, I thought it was Yacker.

"Where's my sister?" Asked Piper. I have never felt more guilty.

"We have to tell her...everything." Whispered Alfie. Fabian nodded. Everyone looked at me. I must have been elected because I was Patricia' s boyfriend...or because. I'm the newest. I walked over to Piper.

"Um...Pipes, you may want to sit down..."

Sooooooooooooooooooooo? You like? Review please. Now a few notices...

1) I have something good for plot, bad for the characters ready to happen to Nina and Patricia in the next chapter. It will be quite graphic with torture and I may put some graphic rape scenes in. If that's not your thing, skip the next few chapters

2) I in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, condone rape or abuse but it seems like something Rufus would do

3) I AM NOT A HATER OF NINA OR PATRICIA! They are my favourite characters but I thought it would be good for them to be in horrid situation together.

See you next update!


	6. Chapter 6

What up nerdmigos?!

Fabian' s POV

I gathered from Piper's reaction that Patricia must have told her something about Sibuna because she had a horrified look on her face the second Eddie said "Rufus". She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as though trying to find a word to summarize how bad this was. But then she did something unthinkable. She stood up and said, in a voice much like Patricia' s, "I want to help." My jaw hit the ground and Eddie smiled. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Piper, I know you want to save Patricia, and I know how pissed you are right now, but this is gonna be dangerous and..."

"Sibuna are going, so am I, any problems with that?" She asked. I smiled, she really was as scary as her sister when she wanted to be. But my smile quickly faded and the anger began to course through my veins again. I clenched my fists and thought...

_I'm_ _going_ _to_ _save_ _you Nina, and when I do, Rufus is a dead man..._

Sooooooooooooooooooooo, you finally got Fabian' s POV. Did you like it? Next chapter is where Rufus really screws with the girls, so if torture ain't your thing, don't read. But, I can't decide if the next chapter should have the worst stuff happen to Nina and have Patricia comfort her, have Patricia tortured and Nina comfort OR have them undergo lighter torture before the rally bad stuff. So once again, it's your vote. Review on PM to vote. Deadline is in 2 days. See you later nerdmigos!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peeps! Basically, not gonna waste time, turns out the one you guys want tortured is my favourite character...Patricia:( So, while it kills me to write this (not really) I hope you enjoy it...

Oh, and 2 things...

1) Longest chapter yet

2) Flips between Nina and Patricia POV

WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!

Patricia' s POV

Sitting in a warehouse is not comfortable at all. Nina and I sat huddled in the corner, trying to stay calm. The door opened and in came Rufus. He had a horrid grin on his face. "Morning girls. Ready to give me what I want?" I just looked at him. Nina was the one who spoke, "You haven't told us what you want." She spat. He bent in front of us so his eyes looked into mine. "That's simple...revenge." At the word revenge, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. Nina tried to push him off but he smacked her across the face. I screamed her name as my grip on her arm slipped and I was dragged into another part of the warehouse away from my friend. He threw me to the ground next to a furnace. He walked over to it, enjoying my whispers. "I've been looking forward to this all day Patricia." He had something in his hand. It was a metal bar with a red-hot end. I tried to crawl away but he pinned me with one hand. He brought the poker to just above my stomach. The tears were starting to fall. "Please..." I begged. He just laughed as the poker touched my skin...

Nina' s POV

Patricia' s screams echoed around the warehouse. I banged on the door Rufus had taken her through and screamed her name until my fists and throat bled. But I wasn't gonna stop. My friend wasn't gonna think she was alone or that I didn't care. No way in Hell was I gonna let her lose hope...

Patricia' s POV

Rufus went on in pretty much the same way for what felt like hours. Poker, beating, poker, beating in a never ending pattern. I was vaguely aware of Nina screaming for me and hammering on the door. Eventually, after endless pleas and sobbing, Rufus stopped. But he wasn't't done, not by a long shot. With me weakens, he bent over me and kissed me full on the lips. _Oh, God... Please not that... _I knew what he was planning. I bit down on his tongue...hard. That got him off. He jumped back holding his mouth. I took the the opportunity to scream to Nina. "Nina! Help me!" Another slap across the face. "If you want Nina to survive, you won't do that again." Growled Rufus, taking off his clothes. So, I just lay there, sobbing and praying to God he wouldn't do what I knew he was going to do. He ripped of my shirt and bra and hit my burnt stomach. I screamed yet again. He worked his way down to my pants and ripped them off along with my panties. I screamed bloody murder as he entered me. He laughed as blood seeped out of me. "I'm sorry Eddie..." I whispered between screams and sobs, " I'm sorry I couldn't fight him off..."

Nina' s POV

_I wish Fabian were here._ I couldn't feel my hands, they were bleeding and completely numb. I put my knees to my chest and sobbed and begged for Fabian to find me. Eventually the door opened and in came a totally naked Rufus with a sobbing, half-dressed Patricia at his side. It didn't take a genius to work out what Rufus had done. He all but threw Patricia at me, picked up his clothes and left. I ran to Patricia' s side as she broke down. I couldn't help but join her...

Sooooooooooooooooooooo, you like? Longest one yet and sorry not sorry for the events of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Did you like the last chapter? I hope so or I'm out of a job! Anyway, for this chapter expect un-Eddie like behaviour. May or may not flip between POVs depending on how long I can write for. So without further ado, here is chapter 8...

Fabian POV

"So this is where they were last?" Asked Piper. I nodded. "They said they were heading for Sibuna clearing."

"There has to be something." Sadie Amber, her face still red from crying. We started searching about. Suddenly there was a loud shout of, "GUYS!" It was Joy. We ran over to her, standing by a tree, a bit of paper in her hand and tears in her eyes. She held the paper out to me, "It...it's f...from Rufus." Her voice shook. I read the note aloud,

_Dear pathetic children,_

_By now, I think even you will have worked out I have your friends by now. Miss Williamson has been broken. Unless you want Miss Martin to end up the same way, you will bring me the Osirion. Meet at this clearing at midnight in 5 days. Don't try anything funny or both girls die. _

_RZ_

Eddie's POV

Fabian just stared at the note. To be honest, I stopped listening after he said that my Yacker had been broken. Piper was clinging to my hand, sobbing quietly. Fabian turned to look at me. "Eddie...I...I'm so sorry." He stuttered. That was what did it. The rage that I can normally keep well hidden boiled over. "Sorry? Oh, no, you don't get to be sorry." The whole of Sibuna (plus Piper) looked at me. Fabian had the nerve to look confused. "Eddie, I don't understand..."

"UNDERSTAND!? ACCORDING TO THAT, YOUR GIRLFREIND IS FINE! MINE IS APPARENTLY BROKEN AND YOUR "SORRY?!" WHATEVER HE'S DONE TO NINA, IS APPARENTLY NO WHERE NEAR AS BAD AS WHAT HE'S DONE TO YACKER..." I completely lost it. I heard a faint whimper next to me, but I was too mad to listen, "BUT THAT'S FINE BECAUSE YOUR SORRY!"

"Eddie stop!" Piper had tears in her eyes and was clutching my arm. "Trixie wouldn't want this and neither would Nina. So let's find them and then you can try to kill each other. If Rufus doesn't first." She walked back to the house with Amber and Joy around her. I've never been so ashamed...

Nina' s POV

Patricia only stopped crying when she went to sleep. I'd never seen her so scared. What Rufus had done to her, no woman deserves that. No PERSON does. I'd torn some fabric from the sleeve of my shirt, poured some of the water Rufus had left for us onto it and attempted to cool the wounds from, what I could only assume, was a red-hot poker. But the thing I found must un-Patricia-like was the fact that she had' t let be go further away than arms' length. Anytime I did, she'd whimper and grab my wrist. Not that I minded. I wasn't going to let Rufus near her again. Not after this. So, that's how it worked. Patricia had fallen asleep with her head on my lap, with me stroking her hair, like my gran does with me when I'm upset. My eyes stuck to the door. One thing I was sure of was until Fabian or Eddie walked through that door, I wasn't letting anyone touch my friend...

So, angry Eddie, protective Nina, broken Patricia and a creepy note. I really gave this chapter everything I could think of so I really hope you enjoyed it! I would like to give a quick shout-out to MspNatalia and BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 who have reviews almost every chapter of Never lose hope. It's people like you who make me wanna write. Thank you so much.

Hope you liked this chapter, see you later nerdmigos!


	9. Chapter 9

What up?! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it. So, in this one, it flips between Nina and Patricia' s POVs again and may or may not go to Eddie's or Fabian' s. Enjoy it!

Patricia' s POV

There was no way I was letting go of Nina. She probably thought I was crazy but I didn't care. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to talk. I wasn't Yacker anymore. The second Eddie found out what I'd let Rufus do, he would want nothing to do with me. I finally decided to open my eyes and let Nina know I was awake. I felt someone stroking my hair. I looked up and was met by a slightly smiling Nina. "Hey. How you feelin'?" She asked, taking her hand from my hair. I sat up and immediately winced. Nina helped me put my back against the wall. "Sore." It was all I could manage because my throat was killing me from yesterday. The tears came before I could stop them. Just the thought of Rufus...of what he did, what I LET him do... Nina pulled me into one of the most gentle, relaxing hugs ever. She rubbed my back, stroked my hair and whispered in my ear that it was OK. "It's alright, shhh. He won't hurt you again, I promise..." I cried into Nina' s shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore.

Nina' s POV

I killed me seeing one of my best friends like this. Patricia was broken, miserable, destroyed...and it was my fault. I shouldn't have let Rufus get her. I should have gone. I wasn't gonna make that mistake again. I was still hugging Patricia what the son of a bitch walked in, smug as ever. I stood up, in front of Patricia. She kept tight ahold of my hand as Rufus walked over. "Well, time for today's fun Patricia." He said. He went to grab her arm but I put mine in the way. He looked at me confused. "Not her. You hurt anyone, you hurt me." I had a newfound respect for my voice. It managed to sound confident while inside, I was mentally cursing myself for thinking how easy it would be for me to let Rufus take Patricia. He smiled and took my arm instead. "Very well, but don't think this makes my whore safe." Patricia still wouldn't let go of my right hand so, I free my left from Rufus' grip and slapped him. "My best friend isn't a whore, and she is defiantly NOT yours!" He punched my in the gut and kicked a screaming Patricia away from me. He dragged me through to the room he had raped Patricia in yesterday. I just hoped he wouldn't do that to me...

Fabian' s POV

I was still in shock at how fast Eddie had lost it with me. I really was sorry about Patricia but, by the same token, it said Nina was OK. I knew for a fact that she would be doing anything in her power to keep Patricia safe and if Patricia was broken, Nina would never forgive herself. I just hoped that Eddie would forgive me, because inside, I was secretly glad that Patricia was broken and not Nina...

Patricia' s POV

_Please God, don't let him do to Nina what he did to me._

I screamed for Nina, just as she had screamed for me. I had no idea what he was doing to her, but the pleas were awful. How had Nina coped with my cries yesterday? She was stronger than I had ever given her credit for. I couldn't believe she had taken my place. I huddled in the corner and sobbed. I prayed for Nina to be alright, for Eddie to find me, for him to forgive me for what Rufus had done to me. After what seemed like hours, Rufus threw Nina in, left some food and water and then left. I scrambled over to Nina and threw my arms around her. She hugged back and said she was OK. I really hoped she wasn't lying.

Nina' s POV

I was in stupid amounts of pain, but Rufus hadn't raped me, thank goodness. Patricia was still terrified, not that I blamed her. She looked me dead in the eye. "What did he do?" She asked, her voice shaking. I shrugged. "Nothing too bad." She gave her best I-don't-believe-you stare. Damm, that was a scary stare. I sighed. "He beat me a few times, electrocuted me and threw me into a wall." She tensed and whimpered. I realized, she still thought he'd done the same thing to me he'd done to her. "Patricia, he didn't do THAT, I swear." She visibly relaxed and put her head on my shoulder. A few minutes later, she was asleep. I made sure I was facing the door and soon drifted off...

Hope you liked it. It's officially the longest chapter yet!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people! Sorry this update took longer than usual. Hope you enjoy the chapter, see you at the bottom...

Eddie's POV

What had I done? Piper wouldn't even look at me, Fabian probably hated my guts and my girlfriend, my Yacker, was in who knew how much trouble. And I should have protected her, should have protected Nina. I should be the one in Rufus' possession, not them. I should be being tortured, not them. I went into mine and Fabian's room. "Hey." I said. He looked over and smiled. "Hey." I sat on my bed looking at him. "I'm sorry...hey, why'd you say it?" We both said sorry at the exact same time and I had no idea why he was apologising. His face was full of shame. He looked me dead in the eye. "I'm sorry because, inside, when I read the note, I was secretly glad it said Patricia was broken. I am really sorry Eddie." I looked at him, fighting the boiling blood in my veins. But Piper had been right. Nina and Patricia wouldn't want us fighting. I extended my hand. "I'm sorry I lost it with you." I said simply. He shook my had before I pulled him into a guy-hug. He punched my arm before saying, "Right, let's go save our girls."

Patricia's POV

_Rufus was standing over me, pants and shirt off. I was screaming, pleading, sobbing for him to stop. He just laughed as he started to attack me. The door opened and in walked the one person I wanted to help the most. "Eddie? Help me...please!" He came over, bent down...and slapped me in the face. The tears fell even harder from my eyes and he spoke, in the coldest tone I have ever heard, "You are letting him do this. You don't deserve help. You don't deserve ME." He left me with a man I DID deserve..._

Nina' s POV

I awoke to have Patricia thrashing and sobbing next to me. I heard her begging for help and I swore I heard the word "Eddie". I placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered soothing words to her. She suddenly sat bolt upright in a cold sweat with horrid sobs racking her body. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry into my neck. Where the hell we're Fabian and Eddie? I needed Fabian and Patricia needed Eddie. Patricia was whimpering through her tears. The same words over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I was shocked. What was she apologizing for? I stroked her hair gently. "You don't have anything to apologize for." I still hugged her with my eyes fixed on the door.

_Come on Fabian...I need you._

Please don't kill me! I'm really sorry! I had a horrible case if writers block. Anyway, the next chapter shouldn't take this long. Hope you liked it!

P.S Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

HEY-O! Sorry that the chapters are taking so long, my writer's block is terrible! Anyway, here it is, enjoy...

Amber's POV

I hated this. I felt so useless. Fabian's the smart one, he knew exactly what to look for to find Nina and Patricia. Eddie's the strong one, protecting us, making sure we weren't being followed, and that Rufus wasn't there. Piper and Joy were the sensible ones, stopping the guys from doing anything too stupid. Alfie was the caring one, trying to keep everyone's spirits up, reassuring us that the girls were OK and that they're tough. God, I love him for that. And then, there's me. Useless. I'm the dizzy blond who couldn't do anything. I felt someone take my hand. It was Alfie. He took me into his arms as I prayed that my American Best Friend and my Best Friend were alright...

Nina's POV

The sun had just begun to shine though the cracks in the warehouse roof when the bastard walked in. I went to offer myself, just like yesterday, but he just shoved me to the floor. Rufus grabbed Patricia by the scruff of the neck, dragged her to her feet and pulled her across the warehouse. Her pleas were so full of terror, so full of fear, so un-Patricia-like, it almost made me forget what the real Patricia was like. I ran forward and grabbed her hand, but Rufus pulled her away to his room. He had Patricia again, and it was all my fault...

Joy's POV

I may have been acting sensible, but inside, I was screaming. I was really worried about Patricia and (to my own surprise) Nina. Piper had struggled to compose herself before Eddie came into my room saying that we were going to look for them. I wish Mick were here.**(A/N I know they didn't really start to like each other in series 2 but I figured "What the Hell?") **We had to find them...

Patricia's POV

"Please...let me go...please..." I didn't care if got off on my pleas. All I cared about was Eddie. Rufus had invaded my dreams but reality was way worse. He was atop me, for the second time in 3 days, I was letting him rape me. I could hear Nina, begging for Rufus to take her. He released me from his grip and I scrambled over to the corner, trying to put on what remained of my clothes. He came over and spat on my destroyed form. "Like I said, just because Nina let me have some fun with her, it didn't make you safe..." I sobbed in my little ball. Nina's begging had stopped. She had abandoned me, just like Eddie would. "...You are just my whore." Said Rufus as he spat again. He began to laugh. Then, another voice came.

"My Yacker is no whore." I looked up. A smile broke out on my face. Eddie. My Slimeball was standing in the doorway, not 10 steps from me. Behind him, I could make out Piper and Joy. Behind them, I saw Fabian, Amber and Alfie crowded around a relived looking Nina.

"Well, well Osirion, we meet again..."

Ohhh, cliffhanger! This is either the 3rd to last or the penultimate chapter, but not the end of the story. Once I finish this one, I am going to write a follow up of Nina and Patricia's recoveries. So even when the last chapter of this goes up, keep an eye out for the follow up.

P.S Love getting feedback from you guys. So PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Final chapter now peeps! Hope you enjoy it and see you at the bottom...

Nina' s POV

For the first time in days, when that door opened, I wasn't scared. It hardly seemed possible that in that doorway was Fabian. He ran towards me and tackled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder with relief. Next came Eddie. He patted me on the shoulder before saying, "Where's my Yacker?" I nodded towards the door. Amber (who had just walked in) gave him a hairpin and within 2 minutes, the door was open, just in time for Eddie to hear Rufus call Patricia a whore.

Patricia' s POV

If looks could kill, Eddie would have just murdered Rufus. "Well, well Osirion, we meet again." Rufus said in a sickly sweet voice. Piper came rushing over to me while my captor was distracted and hugged me close. Eddie ran over to Rufus and punched him in the face. My jaw had know dropped as Eddie kicked Rufus in his exposed region. When Rufus was out cold, Eddie came over to me and Piper. My eyes were full of tears as I began to speak. "Eddie, I...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have let Rufus do what he did and I really understand if you never wa..." He cut me off with a kiss. Not a rough, nasty one like Rufus had been doing, but a genuine kiss with genuine love. He cupped my cheek and kissed my nose as he said softly, "You talk too muck Yacker." He lifted me into his arms and carried me out of that warehouse with Fabian, Nina and the rest of Sibuna close behind...

Fabian' s POV

Nina was safe in my arms, Eddie was carrying Patricia out and Amber had finally let Nina out of hug that darn near strangled her. Life was once again good...

Amber' s POV

The girls were safe and I was never happier...

Joy' s POV

My best friend in the world was going home. After what Rufus did, I know she may not be the same but let's hope she has a fast recovery. I need my friend...

And there you go. I KNOW this took forever but it's the last one and I wanted it perfect. If you liked this story I beg you to review and keep an eye out for a sequal. Until, goodbye my friends.


End file.
